Classic Stories Featuring My Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Now have you always wondered what would happen if my friends were in classic stories? Well this collection will definitely answer that and sometimes it's good to have your friends in these stories.
1. Chapter 1

Hilda's Travels

I Hilda Hippo have never been on an adventure so amazing during my time on the ocean.

But this one adventure I had was truly the most unexpected.

It all began when during a nasty storm me and my red billed oxpecker Johnny where on a ship trying to get it under control.

But the waves knocked us off the ship and the next thing you knew we were in the water trying to somehow make it alive.

Once we were able to make it to land we then layed down and passed out.

Now what we didn't know was that we were about to make a difference to a kingdom.

While we were passed out a tiny man was holding a lantern doing his job but he would rather be home and in bed.

While he was walking he then bumped into my front leg and when he saw what it was he didn't know what it really was but he thought it was a monster.

So he then went back to his kingdom in a rush and he was then trying to tell the king that there was a monster on the beach.

But he was too distracted by talking with the other king about their son and daughter getting married and the other king wasn't sure it would happen.

So they both had a disagreement on how the wedding should be.

Now in his defense he did try but he was unsuccessful with his attempt.

But somehow he was able to get a mob all together and so off they went to go see if they're able to get us to their town.

Now when they did see us for the first time they were at a loss of words of how huge I was.

So they then started to get ready to get us on a wooden bridge with wheels.

Oh and I also should've told you this earlier but i'm really heavy so it would be quite interesting on how they're able to do it.

But they were able to carry me to the wooden bridge thanks to 20 strongmen they had.

So once they were able to do that, they then took us still asleep to their town and the residents couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Now I say that because they've never seen anything like us before.

So he then went to the king and when he was able to see us for the first time he was so surprised he actually ran back to his castle in a flash.

Just then he ordered the men to search us because they wanted to know what we brought.

Now it was quite fascinating for them because they've never seen anything like what we had.

But then all of a sudden somebody accidently setted off some dynamite and the bell tower fell but thankfully no one was hurt because they cleared just in time.

We then opened our eyes for the first time since last night and the next thing we knew the residents hided because they didn't know what else to do.

We then yawned and then pulled to get out of the rope and we were able to get out of the rope.

Just then the little man tried to get into the castle but the king went in first so we heard him knocking on the door wanting to come in.

We then saw him for the first time and we knew he was just trying to avoid us.

Johnny then grabbed him and it was clear that he was afraid of us but really there really wasn't scary about us at all.

"Well Well Well what do we have here?" I then asked

He was still begging not to be eaten while in reality we weren't going to eat him.

"Hold on there friend no one's going to harm you." Johnny then said

Just then the king came out and told him to stop it.

I then asked him who he was and he replied "Who me? Why i'm king around here."

Just then they were under attack by the other king on his ships.

Now when I standed up the crews on those ships fleed and the king then ordered the ships to run away for now.

We then looked around to see where everyone was and they were hiding.

Just then the king and the little man knew they won but when Johnny came near them the little man ran for it and when he showed the king the rope he then ran back to the castle.

Now he was well nervous at first but once he was able to trust us he then knew we weren't so bad after all.

We were then accepted by the residents because they then knew we weren't so bad after all too.

Of course the other king wanted us gone so he sent his minions to go spy on us.

But they then started a fire that we were able to put out.

Oh and also we were able to talk to the prince and princess about what's been going on and we then knew before we go home we must settle their feud before it's too late.

Now it just so happened that the minions had the rest of the dynamite left and was aimed at us.

But I was too distracted by carrying the ships and just then the prince was able to stop the dynamite but he fell off the cliff.

So when we able to take care of the ships we then went to see if the prince was okay.

Of course the other king actually felt bad because his hatred of the other kingdom almost got his son killed.

So the two kings decided to put their differences aside and so the two kingdoms were back in peace at last.

Just then they were able to build us a boat and so off we went home.

And honestly it was truly one of the most unforgettable adventures we ever went on.

And no we won't regret it for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Polar Bear Pan

All this has happened before and it will happen again.

Now many of you know the story of the Boy who never grew up but you ever heard of a polar bear who would take 3 children to NeverLand?

Well this is my story and it's quite interesting you'll see.

It all began in London where the humans known as the Darlington family lives and when it came to the parents Mrs. Darling knew I was real.

But Mr. Darling was well a practical man.

The boys however John and Michael would always incorporate me and my enemy Captain Hook in their nursery games.

Wendy their sister knew that since my stories were always fun to tell she believes that i'm real to her and them.

Now as for Nana their dog well she's there to make sure the children aren't in danger.

Of course what the children didn't know was an adventure in NeverLand was coming.

It all began when while the boys were playing Mr. Darling came in to see if he could find some gold cufflinks.

He was thankfully able to find some but of course Michael would pull on his white thing and it revealed a treasure map.

Mrs. Darling then came in to get ready to go.

She then saw what was going on then Mr. Darling then called Wendy on but she was too distracted by her mother's dress.

But when she saw what happened to him she asked "Why Father what did happen to you?"

He was well not pleased about it at all.

Mrs. Darling then cleaned it off but Mr. Darling was getting annoyed with Wendy and her stories about me.

He then knew it was time for her to get her own room.

In other words this was her last night in the nursery.

Now while he was walking he then bumped into Nana and he would think the family would be there for him.

But nope they were there for Nana instead so he took her outside to the backyard for the night.

Now back in the nursery Mrs. Darling was tucking them in for bed.

Then Wendy mentioned my shadow to her and that she putted it away.

She then blew out the candle and off she went with Mr. Darling for the party.

Now with them gone now was my chance to take the children on the adventure they'll never forget.

While they were walking to the party I was on the roof waiting until the coast was clear.

I then saw Nana was then sleeping and I then knew now was the perfect time.

Then I saw the children from the window and they were all asleep in their beds.

Now the reason I came was because I was looking for my shadow and Tinker Bell my fairy was with me to help out in my search for my shadow.

She then heard a noise coming from a drawer and I then opened it and out came my shadow so I chased it all across the nursery and in doing so I woke up Wendy who when she saw me was glad I came.

She then wanted to help me out so she got my shadow back with me and then told me tonight was her last night in the nursery so I then decided to take her to NeverLand.

But she then thought what would mother say.

She then explained what a mother is but before she could give me a kiss Tink got jealous and pulled her hair.

The next thing you knew I was chasing her around and I then waked the boys up.

So after I was introduced to them I then thought of how to get them to fly.

Because all it took was faith and trust and a little bit of pixie dust.

I then putted some of the pixie dust over them and the next thing you knew we were flying.

While we were flying around London it was quite a sight to see it from here.

We then landed on Big Ben and I then told them "there it is, second star to the right and straight on till morning."

And then off we went to NeverLand and the beginning of our adventure.

Now while we were flying to there a pirate ship was in the water where Captain Hook and his crew were thinking of leaving NeverLand because they were never able to find me at all.

Smee then went to Captain Hook who was trying to figure out where my hideout was.

He then had an idea that Tiger Lily the Chief's daughter she would know where I was.

So with that done Smee to give him a shave and he then heard the ticking of the croc who had swallowed a clock and he really wanted Hook as dinner.

But he would always fail with that.

Smee would then act like a complete idiot and boy Hook would've had him if it wasn't for one of the crew to tell him that I was nearby.

So he then got the crew ready and while we were on a cloud a cannonball came straight at us.

I then told Tink to get Wendy and the boys back to my HQ while I distracted the pirates.

But of course she had other plans because the others couldn't keep up with her.

She then got the Lost Boys together because they thought a Wendy Bird was nearby.

So they got their stuff and they then aimed and they fired at her and if it wasn't for me she would've been dead.

The boys were glad she was okay and then the Lost Boys came out to say something but they got into a fight.

But I was able to break it up.

I then told them that I brought them a mother and that they shot her down.

They then told me that Tink told them to shoot at her.

So I then banished Tink for the time being.

Now with the children all together Me and Wendy would go to Mermaid Lagoon while the boys would go find some indians.

When they were in a forest, then then saw some indian footprints and the next thing you knew they were then taken to their chief.

And he wasn't in a good mood because his daughter was gone and he wanted to know where she was.

Meanwhile me and Wendy saw the mermaids and they were glad I was here.

I then started on one of my stories but then Wendy wanted to see the mermaids for herself.

But they almost drowned her but thankfully she was okay.

Just then it got quiet and I then saw Captain Hook and Smee got Tiger Lily.

So the mermaids swam back to the water me and Wendy then went to Skull Rock.

Now when we were finally there we saw that Hook was asking here where I was but she refused to answer.

So I was able to fool Smee into taking her back to her people but Hook didn't want that at all.

But when he knew it was me he then snuck up on me but thankfully I was able to get out of there.

So me and Hook dueled it out and then while hanging on his hook Tick Tock the Croc was waiting for him.

He then jumped and got him and down he went with him.

But he was able to get out of Skull Rock and away from the croc.

Meanwhile I then saved Tiger Lily and me and Wendy then went back to the Chief and he was glad she was back.

As for Captain Hook well he was made a fool out of him by me but Smee then heard of me banishing Tinker Bell.

So he then had an idea with here help they would be able to find my HQ.

But we didn't know about it because we were with the chief and his people.

Now while that was going on Smee then kidnapped Tinker Bell and took her back to Captain Hook.

While on the ship, she then told him that Hangman's tree was my HQ and he then ordered the crew to go there.

Meanwhile we were coming back from the celebration and man we had one hell of a time.

So when we finally able to be back we were all having a good time.

But not for Wendy because apparently she was jealous of me and Tiger Lily.

So I then went to my room to think about this while Wendy was with the boys.

I then heard her singing and I then knew I should've been there for her.

The boys then didn't want to stay here for long so they then decided to leave.

But here's the deal once they leave they can never go back never.

So they then went off but then Captain Hook and his crew were waiting for them.

So they were then kidnapped and what I didn't know was that a present was coming for me.

Meanwhile Hook offered them a chance to be either on his crew or walk the plank.

He then revealed that the present for me was actually a bomb and when it went off I would be off NeverLand forever.

So Tink then tried to warn me but it was already too late because the bomb went off and our HQ was blown apart.

But thankfully I was okay and I was then looking for Tink and when I was able to find her I then told her she was the only in this world that mattered to me and I actually meant it this time.

Now back on the ship Wendy then told Hook that they would never join his crew.

But when she went off the plank there wasn't a splash at all and the crew couldn't believe it because they thought they went crazy.

But really I saved Wendy and the next thing you knew me and Hook had a battle and I was able to free the boys and they were able to help out.

When I was able to finish Hook he then fell into the water and he swam as far away as possible from the croc.

His crew soon followed and so Hook was now gone from NeverLand for good.

So with that taken care of I then got the children home back in London before the parents came back.

When they finally came to the nursery they then saw Wendy was sleeping near the window while the boys were passed out.

She then told them about the most amazing adventure they went on.

Now Mr. Darling was at first didn't know what to say but then the ship cloud was over the moon.

And when he saw it he couldn't believe it because it really was real.

They then saw the ship and so ended the adventure they will never forget.

Now I honestly don't regret it at all because it was one adventure that must be heard to be believed.


	3. Chapter 3

The War Of The Worlds

London, 1893

Life in London was just simple for me and Jack because after all we thought life would be just fine.

But however all that would change when it started.

It all began when a strange object came down from space and no one could tell what it was at all.

Suddenly a strange tentacled creature came out and it then turned into a killing machine.

And the next thing you knew London was under attack by the martians.

Now me and Jack were able to stay away from the invaders and we saw first hand the damage they did to London.

Meanwhile the ship was going to be a victim but then all of a sudden the ship fell into the ocean and the crew was glad they were safe.

Now as for us well we were able to hide in a cabinet and we prayed that this would be over.

When the next morning came, we saw that the invasion was over and we then saw that they died from the smallest thing.

So with this war over we could finally live in peace.

And so ended the War Of The Worlds.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom Hood

Now it may seem crazy that most folks know the story of Robin Hood but have you ever heard of my story?

If not then you're in luck.

It all began when I was a young lad just looking for adventure and also maybe a purpose in life.

While I was in the woods I then saw a group of men and at first I thought they were friendly.

But then and all of a sudden I accidentally shot someone in the chest and at that very moment I was now an outlaw.

Yes I know I didn't mean it but it was an accident and now there's no going back at all.

While I was in the woods, I then saw a hippo and I then knew he was the one for me.

Now he saw me and he also knew I was the one so at that very moment we became friends and have been ever since.

And as for our adventures well we went on many that'll we won't regret being on.

So in a way it's amazing really on how a friendship can really do for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy John And Michael In WonderLand

Now for me and my brothers we've had some crazy adventures but what would happen next would never be the same.

Right it all began when we all in the park when it happened and at first we thought everything was all right.

But then and out of nowhere a rabbit came by and he was dressed and he was apparently late.

So we followed him and then we all fell down the hole and we didn't know it yet but we were about to go to a very strange place.

When we were finally down the hole we really didn't know what to do next.

But then we saw a cookie that said "eat me" so we each took a piece of it and we eat it.

And then we all shrunk to a decent size and we were able to get past the door.

When that was done we then knew this wasn't ordinary at all.

After all this was truly the strangest place we've ever been to and coming from us that's saying a lot.

So since we were here we then decided to follow the white rabbit and see where he's going to.

Of course we really didn't know where he was going but in following him we got to see what WonderLand is really all about.

This place had a whole lot of weird stuff so it was clear to us that this wasn't an ordinary place at all.

Oh and we met some strange folks along the way so it was clear this place was totally unexpected.

So when we finally found out where the white rabbit was going it was to the Red Queen's castle and man this was truly a castle from the way we saw it.

When we finally got there we saw some cards paint the roses red and boy when she found out it wasn't pretty at all.

So she then ordered off with their heads.

Now it turns out however that when she found out about us she then challenged one of us to a game.

And well I had to do it because John and Michael didn't want to see themselves get embarrassed but in their defense they did the right thing because i'm more with sports than they are.

So when we began she got the first hit and surprisingly she missed it the first time.

When my turn came I was able to get the ball in on my first try and the crowd couldn't believe it at all.

Now she then fell over and she thought it was our faults so we were then sent to a trial.

During that very trial the queen accused us of doing the wrong way of life.

Now let's be honest she doesn't know what the hell she's talking about at all because we've never done the wrong way in life.

So she ordered our heads off we refused and the next thing you knew we were running away from WonderLand and all had seemed hopeless.

But then we woke up and it turns out it was just a dream after all.

So we then knew that was truly the weirdest adventure we ever went on.


	6. Chapter 6

A Rocky In Time

Man if i'm going to be honest with you of all the troubled kids in this world Meg Murray is one of them.

And I really don't blame her because well she's been struggling in school ever since her father Alex Murray disappeared and if I don't help her then I really don't know how life will continue on for her.

Now what they don't know is that her father is alive and i'm going to help them find him because I know his life is worth saving.

It all began when her little brother Charles was telling them about my presence.

But of course Meg really wasn't believing him at all so it was clear he had to prove her and her friend Calvin that I do exist.

So one night while Meg Charles and Calvin now was my chance to help them.

While they were in the house Charles then saw me and knew I was here to help them.

He then tried to tell Meg and Calvin that I was here but they wouldn't believe him at first.

That is until they did see me and they didn't know what to say at all.

Now they really didn't know why I was here for them and I told them it was because their father is alive and that if they go with me we'll find him.

They then knew that since her father was alive she and Calvin both agreed to come with Charles and I to go find him.

Now with that done we then went off on our quest to find Alex Murray and bring him home safely.

When we finally made it, the area where we were was quite amazing because it was truly an amazing place to be.

It had plenty of space and even the flowers were beautiful but we didn't have time to talk about the flowers we had to save Mr. Murray.

Now for anyone who knows this story usually the IT would be in our way but this time because apparently they weren't here at all and I still don't know why but at least they won't be in our way.

While we were walking, I got to know more about the kids and what they've been through ever since Mr. Murray went missing.

Then suddenly and out of nowhere, we saw some footprints and we then knew it was Mr. Murray's footprints so we followed them.

Along the way it became clear to us that he must've been struggling with life.

So it was clear to us that we had to find him and this simple search turned into something more.

Once we were getting close to where he was it was clear that he must've gotten lost while struggling with life.

So once we finally found him, he was so glad to see his kids again and I was glad to help out.

When we finally made it home Meg's mom was more than glad to see him again and the children thanked me for helping and I was glad I could help them.

And no I won't regret this for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Eliracula

Transylvania 1602

It was a stormy night as I was to be with some guests to a mysterious castle where a mysterious guest has invited me for this and I really don't know what his deal is but i'm sure it won't be anything too crazy.

But I would be so wrong but I didn't know it yet.

Once I finally made it I then knew this wasn't an ordinary castle.

The castle itself was just like a castle expect this one was eerie and I really didn't know what to think at all.

So when I knocked on the door the mysterious person who was there for me and the other guests.

When we came into the castle this place was truly unexpected because it well wasn't an ordinary castle at all.

Now when it came to dinner it was all set and well at first I thought this was going to be fine.

But all that would change when one unexpected moment changed everything.

It all began when one of the guests was murdered and now it was clear that someone did this.

Now I originally thought one of the other guests would do this but then it was clear to me that Dracula must've done this.

So I decided to wait until the time was right and when he was about to strike one of the other guests I took to action.

And I did that by using my tusks to kill him and he was pretty much defenseless against me.

When the other guests knew it was Dracula all along they were so glad I took care of him.

So with that done I then left the castle and I wouldn't look back at all.

And no I don't regret doing that at all.


End file.
